1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved method and system for the production of a fried snack food with reduced oil content.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional potato chip products are prepared by the basic steps of slicing peeled, raw potatoes, water washing the slices to remove surface starch and frying the potato slices in hot oil until a moisture content of about 1% to 2% by weight is achieved. The fried slices are then salted or seasoned and packaged.
Raw potato slices normally have moisture contents from 75% to 85% by weight depending on the type of potato and the environmental growing conditions. When potato slices are fried in hot oil, the moisture present boils. This results in burst cell walls and the formation of holes and voids which allow for oil absorption into the potato slices yielding significant oil contents.
The oil content of potato chips is important for many reasons. Most important is its contribution to the overall organoleptic desirability of potato chips. Too high an oil content may render the chips greasy or oily and hence less desirable to consumers. On the other hand, it is possible to make chips so low in oil that they lack flavor and seem harsh in texture. Some nutritional guidelines also indicate it is desirable to maintain a diet low in oil or fat.
Numerous attempts have been made in the prior art to reduce the oil content in potato chips. However, past attempts at producing lower oil content chips are either expensive, use technology that requires longer than desirable deoiling dwell time, or have failed to maintain the desired organoleptical properties such as taste and texture that have become familiar to consumers of traditional potato chips having higher fat or oil contents.
Consequently, a need exists for a process that enables the production of a fried food product such as a potato chip that has lower levels of oil than a traditionally fried food product, but that retains desirable organoleptical properties similar to traditional potato chips.